


Where There’s Tension, it’s the Sexual Kind

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Amy Ships It, Bisexual Frank, Cannon Divergence - Amy stays with Frank, F/M, I attempt to write smut, M/M, Post season 2 of the Punisher, Smut, bisexual Matt, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: It has become public knowledge that Frank Castle has picked up an apprentice, and The Defenders (and company) are concerned and don't know where this may lead the future of their city.ORHow Frank and Matt finally hook up :))))))))))))))))))))





	Where There’s Tension, it’s the Sexual Kind

**Author's Note:**

> hey, um, this is trash and I'm sorry you're about to read what I wrote.

Frank allowed himself to sink into the sofa, "Kid, grab me a beer, won't ya?"

Amy walked into their living room with a coke in one hand a beer in the other, "I was amazing tonight, right? Those guys had no idea what was coming,"

"That's the idea," Frank spoke from around his drink. 

"Frank, we should be celebrating!" Amy pulled out some cash from her pocket. "I took this off the guys before you got there,"

"Not too long ago you almost fainted at the idea of shooting someone," he chuckled. "Now you want to celebrate?"

"I'm not scared anymore," she said with a huff of her chest. "You've taught me all you know."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid. We've barely covered the basics." 

"Yeah, well-" 

Amy was interrupted by a loud knock at the front door. Frank motioned for her to get behind him. Her gun found its way into her hand and she took position a few feet behind him. The loud banging on the door continued. Frank could make out the words being said from behind it. 

"I swear to your god, Matt, if he doesn't open this door I'm going to break it down," a woman's voice growled.

Frank furrowed his brows with confusion, he only knew one Murdock. That guy always has chaos not too far behind. A lot like himself. 

"I'm with Jess on this one," Another voice, a much deeper one, said. 

"I told you guys I should have come alone, but you wanted to tag along. No breaking down doors," The one only Matthew Murdock sighed. "He's in there, and we don't need to startle the guy,"

"Just because you have a hard on for the guy, doesn’t mean we do too," The woman cackled.

"W-what?" Red sputtered.  

"It’s obvious, don’t deny love," the deep voice cackled along with the woman. 

Frank looked over his shoulder and gestured for Amy to go into her bedroom. As soon as she turned the corner and shut the door behind her. After tucking his gun into his pants he opened the door. "What is it, Red?"

"We are here to talk," Matt straightened his suit jacket. 

"I've gathered that much, Red," Frank sighed. "I've made sure to stay out of your way. What do you want from me you felt the need to bring back up?"

"Are you going to invite us in?" The woman raised her brow. "It's cold as fuck in this hall,"

"How fucking rude of me, ma’am," Frank replied, but made no motion to let them in. 

"Can you let us in, Frank?" Matt replied tiredly. "We don't want to fight,"

Frank grunted as he stepped aside, "Come in."

"We’re in, guys," the black guy, Frank soon recognized as Luke Cage, shouted down the flight of stairs.

Soon, without any control over the situation, a large group of people started compiling into his apartment. Frank slammed the door shut behind them. His mind itching to shoot someone from the mild annoyance. 

"Red, this better not be an ambush," Frank gritted through his teeth. 

"We’re here about your mini-me," a black woman with a metal arm spoke first. "We’ve all seen the news and are concerned about what you’re planning," 

"Mini-me?" Frank was lost.

"Your prodigy," Danny fucking Rand supplied. "Who is it?"

Frank pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course they wanted to stick their noses in his business with Amy.  

"Sorry to disappoint," Frank told the room. "I’m not telling you anything,"

"So why do you have a Junior Punisher?" A petite asian woman with a sword next to Cage asked. "What’s your plan?"

"Why is it your business anyway? Why do I do anything anymore? Because I can," Frank replied stubbornly. 

"Mr. Castle," Nelson began. "As one of your previous lawyers, I suggest you cooperate with us,"

"Red, none of this is necessary," Frank assured his former lawyer and current pain in the ass. "Karen, you letting this happen?"

"I told them to back off," Karen shrugged helplessly. But the small grin on her features told Frank she was entertained and couldn’t care less about his privacy being invaded. 

"Frank, I know how this may come across. But I need you to help us understand why you are taking someone under your wing of bad influence," Matt spoke carefully. 

"You are coming at me for being a bad influence," Frank let out a laugh. "How many charges of aggravated assault do you think you’d get if those criminals wake up from their comas?" 

Murdock opened his mouth then snapped it shut. Frank faced the rest of the room, "You can leave now,"

"I know I’m new to the vigilante secret society scene," a blonde in a red dress spoke up. "But I cancelled my dinner reservations to be here, so I’m not going anywhere until I understand why you’ve picked up a sidekick," 

"There’s nothing to understand," Frank was growing impatient. "There’s no ulterior motive," 

"Please forgive us for not believing you, Mr. Castle," the woman flexed her metallic arm.  

"Misty is right, Frank," Matt tilted his head in Frank’s direction. "In under a week you managed to set two warehouses on fire and kill over three dozen men,"

"It’s only Wednesday for fucks sake," the angry woman hissed then taking a large gulp from his discarded beer. "Is your prodigy here?"

"Where else would she be?" Frank’s hand reached for his weapon. "Don’t think you’re taking her away, Red. I won’t hesitate to shoot," 

"Try me, tough guy," The woman cracked her knuckles and adjusted her leather jacket. 

"Jessica, lay off him," Matt directed at her. 

"At least we know it’s a she now," a latina woman offered. "That’s something, right?"

"If you wanted to get to know me you should have asked," Amy’s voice was stern, but Frank knew she was afraid. 

By default, Murdock knew too. His goddamned ears had no boundaries. Frank’s mind contemplated shooting Murdock. He has nothing against they guy, but he’s responsible for leading way too many people to his location. People, even Murdock, need to pay for their actions. 

Frank faced her, "Didn’t I say go in your room? Why didn’t you listen and stay there?" 

Amy had her gun ready in her hands, "and leave you to die. I don’t think so," 

"Young lady, put the firearm down," Misty demanded.  Frank has no doubt in his mind that this woman was a police officer.  

"One step closer and I’ll shoot," the kid threatened. 

"Don’t think I won’t knock you onto your ass," Misty took a step back nonetheless. 

"Frank," Matt rubbed his temples. "Can we talk in private?" 

"With this many people here, I don’t see how that’s possible," 

"Frank," Matt pressed. 

"Okay," Frank held his hand out to Amy. "Give me the gun,”

After the expected amount of protests, she finally gave it up. Frank lead Murdock into the farthest room in the apartment. 

"Are you going to explain why the fuck is there a stampede of people in my apartment? Or the fact that you decide to show your face after I thought you died?" Frank hated the way his voice betrayed him, but managed to schooled his features into a neutral expression. 

"I thought I died, too," Red confessed. "Then I got busy with Fisk. I looked for you,"

"I left the city,"

"Figured that much," 

Frank crossed his arms over his chest, "All of this is happening because I’m watching over some kid? Matt, you know better than anyone I wouldn’t hurt her,"

"The police are terrified. Civilians are terrified. That cartel you took down two days ago had nine civilians ended up seriously injured and one death." Red’s voice was harsh. 

"That wasn’t from me or the kid," Frank replied. "I don’t miss,"

"What about her, hmm? You sure she doesn’t miss?" Red poked at his chest.

"I’m sure, Red," Frank grabbed his hands. "She doesn’t shoot unless given the order," 

"She isn’t a soldier, Frank! She’s a kid!" 

"You think I don’t know that?" Frank snapped.  "This life is war, her life is war. Whether you like it or not, Murdock, it’s kill or be killed. She ain’t dying on my watch," 

"You’re not worried about yourself dying?" Matt asked him after a moment. "You’re a bigger fugitive then before!”

"Is this what all of this about?" Frank chuckled. "You’re worried about me, Red?"

"No, I’m worried about the public’s well-being,"

"C'mon, be a man and admit it." Frank taunted playfully. "There's nothing to be ashamed of,"

"Fuck you, Castle," Matt jerked his wrists free from Frank’s tight hold. 

"Listen, Murdock, I ain't stopping anytime soon." Frank said after a beat. "This is survival for the both of us and you know that. Life isn't going stop coming after me that's why I need to get to it first," 

"Where'd you meet the kid?"

"I saved her from some russian goons that decided killing children was okay," Frank growled out. "They're all dead."

"You need to not say that shit out loud, Frank, give me the chance to deny." Red groaned into  his hands.

"Since when do you not like knowing anything?" Frank raised his brows. "You shove your nose up everyone's ass,"

"Not everyone's," Matt quickly denied.

"Fine, then, just my ass,"

Matt took a deep breath, "You need to lay low, Frank. You can play the city police all you want, but the FBI aren’t going to be easily fooled," 

"I already told you I’m not stopping-"

"Don’t stop," Red interrupted. "Just limit your time out as the Punisher," 

Frank laughed, "There’s no off switch. I’m Frank Castle and The Punisher. No matter the where I go, night or day, I’m going to attract a mess." 

"The girl..” Matt’s voice trailed off. 

"She’s with me by choice. I tried to get rid of her, but she came right back," Frank said in a rush, knowing where Matt was taking the 

Red put his hands up in defeat. Frank was smart enough to know he won this battle and Red will be back for another.

"You know, uh, thanks for checking in on me," Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "Next time come alone, alright. No need for an audience,"

"I didn’t invite them," Matt admitted. "But, Yeah, I’ll make it unnoticed next time,” 

Frank hated how his mind, breath, and heart were all racing each other. Frank took two wide strikes over to Matt, breaking their distance. 

"Frank.." Matt’s breath hitched in his throat. 

"Red," Frank stared into Matt’s unseeing eyes. "I can’t be the only one who feels this way,"

"Frank, I-" 

Frank pressed his lips against Matt's, who didn't push away instead opening his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss. Frank's hands were immediately on Matt's body, feeling the muscle beneath his cotton shirt. The moan that escaped Matt's lips sent chills down his spine. 

"Tell me to stop, Matt," Frank said softly. 

"Don't stop," Matt breathed out.

Matt grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over Frank's head. Frank, then, lead him to the bed where Matt pushed him onto his back and straddled his lap. His hands explored Frank's skin. No bruise, scar, or poorly stitched wound went untouched. Matt's hands left a trail of delicious heat in their wake. 

"You like what you see?" Frank joked.

"Very funny, Frank," Matt shook his head, a small smile forming on his lips. 

Matt's lips found their way onto Frank's jaw leaving a trail of kissing down his neck. His lips lingered at the other man's collarbone, sucking at the soft skin. Frank's hands ran through Matt's hair, and tugged. He could feel Matt's hardening cock through his jeans. 

"Frank," Matt moaned. "I think somebody is coming-"

"Hey, Frank," Amy barged through the door. "If you’re done making out with your boyfriend, can we order pizza? I swiped this card off of Danny-oh, why didn’t you tell me you’re friends with a billionaire?"

Matt was off of Frank with seconds, his face red from embarrassment. Frank sat up, running his hand down his face, "Buy your damn pizza, kid,"

"Oh, and Curt and Dinah are here," She said walking away, not bothering to shut the door behind her. 

"Shit," Frank hissed picking up his shirt from where Matt tossed onto the floor. "Imma kill her,"

"This really was a bad time to do what we just did, Frank," Matt tilted his head in his direction. His hair was a mess and made him look even more attractive.

Frank walked over to where Matt was still sitting at the edge of the bed, and combed through his hair with his hand, "For us, there is never going to be a good time for what we just did. Do you regret it, Red?"

"No, no," Matt held Frank's hand to his cheek then placed a kiss into the palm of his hand. "Not for a second."

Frank wished he could stay like this, him and Matt in a dainty apartment bedroom with one window, and never complain. Might even say he was happy. But life wasn't like that for him, for either of them. So Frank vowed to treasure the moments he'll share with Matt because God knows when it will be their last. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through this garbage.. Gotta be honest this isn't my best Fratt work.. ***SELF PLUG ALERT*** check out my other Fratt fic This AInt High School (Except It Is) for some quality content.


End file.
